What's Just Happened?
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Suasana yang tenang telah menjadi gila hanya karena satu pertanyaan aneh dari Boboiboy. Rasa cengo dan penasaran pun juga telah menyebar di suasana tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy? Read it if you wanna know!


What's Just Happened?

 **Me : Hallo semua apa kabar? Aku sangat senang bis-aakhh**

 **Kazu : Bisa tidak sih kalau setiap cerita mu tidak diberi salam yang berisik?! Nih tambah lagi biskuit Yaya nya!**

 **Me : Akh…! Ahwash khau Khazhumih! –pingsan-**

 **Kazu : Sementara author yang GaJe ini pingsan langsung saja kita ke cerita, yosha!**

 **Disclamer = Boboiboy milik Animonsta, 'What's Just Happened?' milik StarSDark1**

 **Summary = Suasana yang tenang telah menjadi gila hanya karena satu pertanyaan aneh dari Boboiboy. Rasa cengo dan penasaran pun juga telah menyebar di suasana tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy? Read it if you wanna know!**

 **Warning = typo, humor gak kerasa, GaJe, OOC, OOT, bahasa kacau, don't like then don't read! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu sore yang sejuk tampaklah 5 orang bersahabat tengah belajar bersama –yang sudah selesai- sambil meminum coklat panas buatan Tok Aba, disertai dengan keasyikan sendiri. Ying yang sedang asyik mengetik di laptopnya, Yaya yang sedang mendengar lagu, Gopal yang memakan cemilan, Fang yang membaca sebuah novel. Suasana yang tenang sampai tiba-tiba

"Fang… aku mau bertanya sesuatu." tengah dilihat Boboiboy sudah bosan untuk belajar bersama dan mencari kesenangan lain.

"Hn…" O.O begitulah jawabnya Fang, singkat sekali.

"Fang… maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

"Boleh saja" balas Fang dengan santainya sambil melanjutkan acara bacanya itu.

' _Krik-Krik'_ terdengar suara jangkrik sampai-sampai

"Bbrruftt… F-fang apakah kamu.. ga salah ngomong?" sekarang giliran Gopal yang bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menyetujui kalau aku _akan_ menikahi Boboiboy." Jawab Fang masih dengan santai kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke-4 temannya dengan "Pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang mau jadi _bride_ -nya? Aku tidak mau memakai _dress_!" kepalanya kembali lagi kepada buku yang ia baca.

"Loh, kenapa tidak mau? Kan kamu cocok untuk memakainya. Apalagi jika _dress_ nya berwarna putih sangat cocok dengan sifat dingin dan cuek mu itu." Mungkin terdengar logis tapi bukan Fang namanya kalau tidak membantah.

"Eish, cocok? Sejak kapan? Lagipula kamu lebih feminim dan juga kamu kan lebih pendek. Itu akan aneh kalau tahu mempelai wanitanya lebih tinggi dari mempelai pria." jawab Fang yang masih saja asyik membaca.

 _Track._ MP3 yang didengar Yaya jatuh begitu saja setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Fang. Mereka pasti hanya bercanda bukan? Kalau mereka beneran nikah mungkin para babi akan terbang.

"Oh ayolah, pakai saja. Warna putih tidak cocok bagiku. Itu cocok denganmu karena sifatmu." masih saja Boboiboy tidak mau mengalah. Jika kau telah membuat –calon- uke mu marah, bersiaplah untuk kabur.

"Putih itu untuk perempuan, Boboiboy."

 _Tik,tik,tik._ Mereka diam sebentar dan hanya terdengar suara ketikan yang dilakukan Ying.

"Dan kau tahu, kalau kau tidak mau memakai warna putih bisa 'kan diganti dengan warna yang lain?" lanjut Fang yang tidak mengahlikan pandangannya dari novelnya.

"Jangan mengganti topiknya Fang. Lagipula, memakai warna putih adalah tradisi. Kita tidak bisa membantahnya Fang." jawab Boboiboy dengan santainya. Sepertinya anak ini harus diajarkan caranya untuk menurut.

"Hah! Baiklah." Rasanya Fang mulai lelah untuk berdebat. "Selama kita memesan kue coklat untuk pernikahannya."

"Aww, dengan banyak strawberries diatas kue pernikahan" Boboiboy menambahkan.

Ketiga temannya yang lain menatap mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka adalah apakah mereka akan menikah? Tapi bukankah seharusnya itu dilaksanakan pada 7 atau 8 tahun mendatang?

"Uh… dan juga dengan cream yang manis." Boboiboy melanjutkan

"Jangan lupa dengan donat lobak merah yang banyak!" Fang mengingatkan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Oh! Tentu aku tidak akan melupakan itu, my dear. Tapi, jangan dihabiskan sampai malam pernikahan tiba." Jawab Boboiboy dengan antusias. Sepertinya Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk pernikahannya. Jika ada mesin waktu, pastinya Boboiboy sudah membuat waktu sekarang menjadi masa yang akan datang.

Oh! Andai saja ada yang merekam adegan ini! Lihat wajah Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. Sudah tidak bisa diartikan lagi. Ditambah dengan Ying yang sudah kewalahan untuk mengetik, Yaya yang MP3 nya jatuh dan pecah, Gopal yang pingsan karena tak dapat menahan apa yang ia dengar. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran mereka –lagi- adalah "Ini Hanyalah Mimpi!'

"Jadi bagaimana dengan yang memakai dress? Kau sudah berjanji akan memakainya bukan?" Boboiboy kembali menanyakan pasal dress ke Fang.

"Tidak, aku tarik kataku tadi!" jawab Fang dengan ketus. Haduh Boboiboy seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengingatkan calon istrimu tadi.

"Arrgghh! Ayolah. Menjadi uke itu sangat susah. Kau hanya perlu memakai nya sebentar saja." balas Boboiboy disertai dengan mata _puppy eyes._ Uh… imutnya.

'Uh! Kenapa kau memasang wajah itu!' ucap Fang dalam hati. Fang menghela nafas dan menutup novel nya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tetap memakai celanamu! Kalau ka uterus melanjutkannya aku tidak bisa selesaikan novel yang aku baca itu." Ucap Fang sambil menatap Boboiboy. "Apakah kau akan menikahi aku tanpa sebuah cin-cin?"

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. "Oh! Kenapa tidak kamu yang memilihnya? Aku punya selera yang jelek." kata Boboiboy sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Fang berdiri.

Yaya sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulut terbuka sambil jawdrop tak terkendali (?)

"Itu karena kau memang tidak punya."

"Gezz, terima kasih." ucap Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang err… manja? "Haruskah kita beritahu Tok Aba?" lanjut Boboiboy.

"tentu, terserah kau juga Boboiboy" jawab Fang dengan diikuti helaan nafas. Mereka pergi dengan Boboiboy menggandeng tangan Fang.

Ketiga temannya sudah membeku di tempat. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka terdiam sampai …

" _What's just happened?"_

.

.

 **End**

 **Huwwahh! Maafkan saya yang telah membuat fic aneh nan GaJe ini! Saat aku menulisnya, kepalaku lagi pusing jadi susah buat dan jadi yah! Bahasa kacau. Sudah ini Out Of Topic lagi. Hmm… Makasih yang sudah mau baca sampai sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Well, Jaa~~ sampai ketemu di fic lain.**

 **Akhir kata = Review Please?**

 **-StarSDark1**


End file.
